ZABÓJCA JAŚ FASOLA
TA HISTORIA JEST W 10000000000000000000% PRAWDZIWA I JEST OD 18 LAT WIĘC JEŚLI JESTEŚ PONIZEJ 18 LAT TO TO WYLĄCZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hej jestem Ania mam 20 lat i pracuje jako adwokat i mam syna Adama ktury ma 6 lat jak miał 2 lat to muj mąż został otruty i zmarł ja i muj syn lubimy oglondać w tv Jasia fasole bo to śmieszne i fajne pewnego dnia poszedlam do pracy a Adam został sam w domu i właczył tv i tam był film od 18 lat i Adam go oglądał i kiedy go zobaczyłem dałam mu kare do koncia zycia ale on nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i jak spałam właczył tv i tam lecial Jaś Fasola i byl to odcinek 666 pt ZABÓJCA JAŚ FASOLA na poczontku bylo normalnie Jaś szedł sobie drogą nagle pojawiła sie Irma Gobb jego dziewczyna oboje sie pocalowali ale nagle Jaś zrobił demoniczny śmiech i wziął wielki kamien i rzucił nim w Irme ekran zrobil sie na 1 minute czarny i potem Jaś był w piwnicy ktura byla czarna i zobaczulam ze na krzesle elekrtycznym siedziala Irma Gobb Jasio powiedział ze sie pobawią i sciągnoł z niej wszystkie ubrania dalam Adamowi za to ze to oglondal szlaban na tv na 24824094983 lat noi jak Jas sicongloł te ubrania to wziol nuż i odcioł Irmie cycki, nogi, rence, uszy i nos potem wydlubal jej oczy to bylo straszne wszendzie była krew potem wziol piłe mechaniczną i chcial odciąć jej glowe Irma blagala zeby tego nie robił ale on i tak to zrobił i zaczął sie demonicznie smiać i zjadl zwłoki Irmy i potem ekran zrobil sie czarny i pojawil sie napis napisany krwiom POBAWMY SIE W REALU!!! i odcinek sie skonczył Adam zaczol sie krzyczec i plakać no to obudzilam sie i poszłam do jego pokoju i on opowiedział mi calom historie dalam mu szlaban na wszystko i potem poszliśmy spać bo byla 2 w nocy Adam spał ze mnom bo sie bał nie mugł spać całom noc ja też nie mogłam bo sie troche przestraszylam jutro byl poniedzialek ja poszlam do pracy a syn do szkoły i kiedy wrucilismy do domu Adam mi powiedzial ze w swoim plecaku znalazł 3 kartki wszystkie byly napisane krwiom 1 kartka bzmiała: PODOBAŁ CI SIĘ ODCINEK???????? JAK TAK TO PRZYJDE PO CIEBIE W REALU!!!! 2 kartka bzmiała: ZABIJE CIE A TWOJOM MAMUSIE WYCAŁUJE!!!!!!!! - kiedy to przeczytalam to słodko mi sie w sercu zrobilo 3 kartka bzmiała: ZOBACZYMY SIE W PIONTEK TRZYNASTEGO BUAHAHAHAH!!!! - przestraszylam sie bo piontek trzynastego to byl ten piontek od tego dnia do piontrku bylo coraz bardziej strasznie w wtorek ciongle dzwoniły głuche telefony i dostawalam smsesy od numery 666 i tam bylo napisane ZABIJE I ZJEM TWEGO SYNKA!!! w srode jak wruciliśmy z domu to nasz kot Puszek byl zabity i cały we krwi i byl na ścianie napis z jego krwi ZABIJE ADAMA TAK JAK TEGO KOTA!!!! w czwartek było wszystko dobrze az do nocy bo wtedy wreszcie zasneliśmy bo wcześniej to nie mogliśmy i jak zasnęliśmy to w śnie był Jaś Fasola i on zabił Adama i mnie pocałował taki mieliśmy zbiorowy koszmar w piontek trzynastego Adam nie poszedł do szkoły ze strachu a ja niestety musialam iśc do pracy cala byłam w nerwach cały dzień chcialam zadzwonić do niego ale nie odbierał szybko wyszłam z pracy i kiedy poszłam do domu zobaczylam lezącego na ziemi calego we krwi Adama koło niego stał śmiejący się demonicznie Jaś Fasola krzyknęłam AAAAAA -Kocham cie-powiedzial Jas -serio??????? -no jesteś najpiekniejsza na swiecie kiedyś bylem z Irmom ale kiedy cie zobaczyłem to sie w tobie zakochalem -zabileś mojego syna ale też cie kocham i sie pocalowaliśmy i od tej pory jestem jego asysentkom w zabójstwach zachwile idziemy zabić kolejne dziecko najpierw pisze tom creepeaste KONIEC KONIEC Oto i kolejna "pasta" napisana przez moją kuzynkę Lene. Została wcześniej opublikowana na stronie www.opowi.pl. AgataTheNinja Kategoria:Język polska bardzo trudna Kategoria:Spaghetti Bolognese Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta